Beautiful Love
by MinatoTheMessiah
Summary: There were no stories about this so I decided to make one. Aya X Jean. I'm pretty new at romance stories so just tell me what you think.
1. What is this feeling?

**I couldn't help but have this story pop into my head when I saw PewDiePie play mad father. I hate how Aya turned out so I'm altering the ending a little. Yes it will be Yuri and it is my first Yuri at that so don't be surprised if it isn't good. Thnx for reading. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Father**

Aya's POV

The is a knock at the door so I go and open it. Before me stands a girl around the same age I am with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. "Oh a customer. May I ask for your name?"

"It's Jean Rooney." I found the name to be quite delicate.

"I'm Aya Drevis it's nice to meet you Jean. Well Miss Jean what seems to be the problem?" I ask.

"Well I have always have a feeble body. The other doctor gave up on me when i went in for a check-up because i come from a poor family." As she is explaining herself i can't help but notice how pretty her voice is. "So is it true that the doctor here gives free check-up's?"

"We do not ask for any money from our patients. Why don't you come in and we'll get you looked at." I step back to let her inside. As she goes past me her hand brushes up against mine and it tingled very lightly. I shut the door and started to lead her to the next room where I normally give the check-up's. "Here why don't you lay down here and relax."

"Thank you for helping me Doctor." Those simples words hit hard as I went to get my mask. She thought I was going to help her when I had already planned to make her into another one of my dolls. For some reason I really didn't want to turn her into a doll. She was quite beautiful so I didn't understand why I felt this way. "Do you think you can cure me Doctor?" It was a simple question but one laced with concern.

"Nervous eh? Well just relax I'll have you fixed up in no time." I went up to her and looked down at those beautiful eyes and again I didn't want to make her into a doll. "You have very pretty eyes you know. They're so beautiful I can't stop looking at them." I found myself saying.

"Thank you Doctor." She said as she blushed to a strawberry color.

"Now let's see if we can find out what's bothering you so." I started by giving her a normal check-up and deduced there was nothing wrong with her. Then I was checking out how well her bones were and noticed they seemed a little frail. "Well Jean it looks like your bones are a bit frail but that will be easily fixed." I went to my supplies and got out the right medicine needed to heal her up quickly. "Ah here we go you'll need to take this once daily for a month. Then we will look at you again and see if we need to continue your treatment." She took the bottle and again when our hands touched there was that tingling feeling again.

"Thank you so much doctor. I don't know how i could ever repay you." I can't help but laugh at this.

"It's fine Jean but if you want I get quite lonely sometimes so you could visit anytime you want." Her face brightened at this as if i had just given a piece of candy to a child.

"You mean it Doctor?" I nod my head. "Thank you so much Doctor." I was surprised when she jumped up and hugged me. It wasn't uncomfortable and the tingly feeling was now anyplace she happened to be touching. I realize now that it's not at all unpleasant. Actually I found it to be quite pleasant.

"Please stop with the Doctor you can call me Aya." I don't know why I just said that but she seems delighted as she pulls back and smiles ever so greatly.

"That's such a pretty name." I couldn't help but blush a little.

"You really think so?" When she nods I can't help but feel a little warm inside. "Thank you Jean. You have such a pleasane name." She blushes a little at this but grins sheepishly. I then noticed we were still in a slight embrace. I look down and I can't help but say "How would you like to stay the night here it would be better if you weren't walking and instead resting."

"Really can I?" She seems slightly nervous as she says this.

"Yes. I've never had anyone sleep over before but in this case I think I'll make an exception." I grin up at her noticing she's slightly taller than myself.

"Thank you again Aya." She pulls me in for another hug and I can't help but hug back. I feel safe and warm in her arms and can't help but utter a satisfied sigh. She smells good too like spring and Sakura trees.

"You smell good Jean. Is this your natural scent?" I can't help but ask.

She blushes but replies. "Yes and you smell good too like cherries and summer." I laugh and I can feel myself blushing again.

I pull away finally slightly disappointed that I had to let go. "Let's get you situated. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in." I started to lead her towards the guest room before I felt her pull on my arm to stop me. "Is there something wrong Jean?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but since you've never had anyone sleep over how about I stay in your room and show you all about how a sleep-over is." I blush but nod all too happy to oblige. I lead her to my room and when I open the door I can't help but feel a little nervous as she looks around. "Wow your room is so amazing."

"Really you think so? I think it's a little plain." She shakes her head vigorously.

"No your room is perfect and look your bed is so comfy." She says as she sits down on my bed. I go and sit down next to her just enjoying her presence. "Your bed is not only comfy but big as well you could easily fit 2 people on here." I nod and then wonder if she wants to sleep in my bed.

"Would you like to sleep in the bed?" I see her blush again and can't help but smile at hoe cute she looks.

"Oh no I couldn't take your bed." She quickly answers.

"It's fine and as you said it can easily fit 2 people." She's blushing even worse but she looks so adorable.

"Um ok then if you insist." I feel overjoyed that she agreed.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." I stand up and hold out my hand to help her up. Her blush deepens even more but takes my hand. I help her up and we walk out of the room. Once we reach the kitchen I notice I was still holding her hand.I blushed as I let go and got the stuff we would need to make hamburgers. Jean helps me cook and Maria comes in as we finish. "Ah Maria this is Jean our newest patient she will be staying here for tonight as she is unwell."

"I welcome you Jean. Would you like me to get some extra blankets Mistress?" She asks politely.

"Yes but not until we are done eating come join us Maria." I motion for her to sit.

"Thank you Mistress." She bows then sits.

"How many times have I told you? You can call me Aya." I'm a little annoyed that she continues to call me Mistress.

"It is not proper for me to call you Aya as you saved my life and refused to leave me even when times seemed tough." I sigh but let it go. We eat quietly but it isn't very uncomfortable it seems very peaceful. When we are finished Maria stands up and puts the dishes away. "Where would you like me to put the extra blankets Mistress?"

"In my room if you will Maria." I see her giving me a surprised look and I shrug. She bows to us and then leaves to put the extra blankets in my room. I turn to Jean and notice she is looking at the floor a little sadly. "Jean? What's wrong?" She glances up at me.

"Nothing is wrong Aya." She tries to reassure me.

"It's not nothing if you look so sad. Please tell me what's bothering you." I move over and give her a little hug all the while looking into her eyes. "Please tell me what it is Jean." My tricks seemed to work as she starts to speak.

"I feel bad stealing you from her."

"Whatever do you mean?" I can't help but be confused as to why she thought she was stealing me from Maria.

"Well the way she acted when you introduced me made me think you guys are more than friends." I start to laugh and she looks at me confused.

"Well that's just plain silly Jean. Why would you think that? That's just silly." I'm still laughing and my sides start to hurt. "Maria's been with me since I was little she kinda had a thing for my father." I explained as I calmed down. Jean looks releaved at this. "Don't tell me you were jealous Jean." I said playfully. Her head snapped up and I could tell she actually was a little jealous.

"I'm not jealous I was just concerned."

"It's ok if you were jealous it just makes you even cuter." She blushes and I can't help but laugh. "Would you like to go to bed now or after a shower?" She seems thoughtful trying to decide which would be better.

"Well I am really tired so I think going to bed would be the best choice." I nod.

"Alright let's go get you some clothes to go to sleep in." After we get done finding her some clothes I decide it would be best if I went to bed since I seemed especially tired today. "I'm going to change in the bathroom you can change in here if you would like." She nods and I head for the bathroom. I get changed quickly then head back to my room. I knock and when she replies that she is dressed I walk in. I can't help but stare as I see her in the simple gown she chose to sleep in. Sleeveless and knee length it fit her body but still left a little room to breath. I can't seem to take my eyes off her. "Wow you look good Jean." She blushes the cutest red I've ever seen.

"Well so do you Aya." Now it was my turn to blush. It was then that I noticed it had started to rain.

"Well looks like we'll be having a storm tonight." I look over at Jean to see a frightful look. "Are you scared of storms Jean?" Just then we heard thunder and Jean gave a little yelp and hugged me tight. I walk her over to the bed and we lay down. I keep a firm hold over her as she shivers. "It's ok Jean I have you. Nothing's going to happen I promise." She looks at me and nods then holds me tighter as more thunder was heard. I kiss her forehead and run my hand through her hair like a mother would do. She calms down but jumps a little when the thunder goes off again. Not too long after she seems to have fallen asleep. I go to sleep not long after she does.

When I wake up I notice Jean is still in my arms and I blush heavily. she seems to be stirring and sort of snuggles deeper into my chest. Now it feels like my face is on fire. "Aya?" She asks still a little drowsy.

"Yes Jean?" I ask

"Thank you." Even if it was small it seemed to be really sincere.

"No problem Jean. I'll do anything to make you feel better." After it left my mouth I realize what I had just said and my blush worsened. She also seemed to realize what I said for she raised her head to look me in the eyes. As I'm looking into her eyes I can't seem to look away. We didn't even notice our heads moving towards the other until our lips were touching. The tingly feeling came back but even stronger. Our lips are moving gently against the other and I couldn't help but notice she tasted rather sweet. When we pulled apart we both seemed a little disappointed that the kiss had ended so soon. She blushed furiously and snuggled back into my chest to avoid me looking.

"I'm sorry Aya I didn't mean to do that." I lifted her head up and I looked her in the eyes again.

"It wasn't your fault Jean. I certainly don't blame you and it was rather nice." Her blush worsened but she seemed to accept my answer. "Jean?"

"Yes Aya?"

"Can we do it again?" I feel like a fool for asking but I don't want to move too fast. When she nodded I was overwhelmed with happiness. I leaned down and captured her lips once again. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in deeper. I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I feel her tongue on my lip asking for entrance and I happily grant it. Our kiss is becoming hungrier by the second. We pull apart to breath and dive back hungrily trying to feed our needs. Finally when we pull apart again we just stare into the other's eyes silently showing how happy we are.

"Aya?"

"Yes Jean?"

"I really like you." I nod to show I understand and feel the same way. "Aya?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to... you know... go out with me?"

"Yes Jean I would like that alot."

**Well then I think I'll stop this chapter here. Please tell me what you think. Not sure if I should make this into an M rated story yet maybe you guys should decide. If you guys do decide this will be M rated I will try my best to make it to your liking.**


	2. What will this lead to I wonder?

**Well then I will make this story M rated but it will take me a little while. I need to do some research to figure out wat to do. Until then here is a short chapter to keep ur interest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Father.**

**Aya's POV**

Jean looks so cute snuggling against my chest that I smile despite myself. While I wanted to lay there forever I knew it wasn't possible. "Would you like to help me cook breakfast Jean?" She looks up and nods. My breath catches as smiles at me. She looks so beautiful I can't seem to look away. I shake my head slighty and blush when I notice I've been staring for quite some time. "What would you like for breakfast Jean? Pancakes or waffles?"

"Hmm I would like waffles they hold the syrup better." She pauses. "Can we put chocolate chips in them?" I can't help but laugh.

"Of course we can. We can put whatever you like." I get up off the bed and hold my hand out to her. She takes it with a blush and I pull her off the bed and into my arms. I wrap my arms around her and give her a soft loving kiss before we head out of the bedroom.

"Should we ask Maria if she would like some?" Jean asks me politely. I scratch the back of my head.

"I forgot about her hehe." Jean just looks at me with her mouth hanging slightly. "What? Don't look at me like that you'll make me feel guilty." I sigh caving in. "Fine. Let's go ask her." I take Jean's hand and head to Maria's room. I knock on the door and Maria opens it quickly.

"Yes Mistress?" I sigh. I really hate that she calls me that.

"Would you like some waffles Maria?" She nods her head slightly. "Ok I'll start making them." She closes the door and proceedes to get dressed. I start heading to the kitchen and realize that I'm still holding Jean's hand. It feels warm and it's so soft. I can't help but blush slightly. Right as we finish making the waffles Maria comes in. "Hello Maria. Take a seat and grab some waffles."

"Thank you Mistress." I nod and sit down next to Jean. We eat in silence again but I can tell Maria really wants to talk to me about something. When we are done eating I'm surprised when Maria asks to talk to me outside. I nod and follow her out. "Mistress what are you doing? Why haven't you turned her yet?"

"I don't want to turn her Maria. I don't know why I just don't want to." She nods understanding.

"If that is your wish Mistress then I respect your decision." She walks back inside and I follow soon after. Jean looks over at me worried no doubt. I just shake my head and chuckle. I walk to the table and grab the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Well than I think I would like to take a shower what about you Jean?" I look over at her and she nods slighty.

"I would very much like a shower." I take ahold of her hand and walk towards the bedroom. I walk to the closet and open it up.

"Pick out anything you would like to wear Jean." I say holding out a hand towards the closet.

"You mean it? I can wear anything?" I laugh and nod. She goes in and quickly picks out a light blue dress with short sleeves. "I like this one." She smiles at me. I love her smile.

"If you like it then you can wear it. It's all yours." I go in next and pull out a sleeveless white dress that goes down to my knees. "Now that we have our clothes picked out let's go start that shower." I take her to the bathroom and start the water. "If you need me then I will be right outside." I walk out and shut the door. I sigh and try to get my heart to stop beating so fast. _I hope next time I have enough courage to ask._

"Aya?" I jump when I hear her ask not knowing she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes Jean what is it?" I turn to face her with a smile on my face.

"Would it be okay if... if you were to..." She blushes heavily. "Do you want to... take the shower... together?" I can feel the blush creeping up my face. "It's okay if you don't want to I just thought it would be nice since we're..." She stops when I put my finger to her lips. I smile at her.

"I would like that." I grab her hand and we walk into the bathroom.

**I will stop this here and sorry if it takes me a little while to get the 3rd chapter up. I have absolutely NO idea wat to do so I will be reading a bit then I will have the info I need to write the M rated parts. See u guys next time. XD**


	3. She said YES!

**I'm a little nervous writing this since the next chapter will have the lemon and I'm not sure I can do very well on it. I have absolutely no experience. I hope I can make this story to ur expectations.**

**Aya's POV**

We stepped into the shower after quickly discarding our clothes. I can't help but take a peek. I look over and blush slightly at the amazing figure she has. Well endowed and slender. I've never been more delighted at seeing anything before. I look away quickly before I do something rash. I notice her look at me from the corner of my eye so I turn to her and smile. She blushes and looks away. Apparently I wasn't the only one checking out the other.

"Like what you see?" She jerks her head up to look at me and nods slightly with a shy smile. "Well I definitely like what I see." I lower my gaze slightly to her breasts to emphasis what I mean. She blushes heavily and moves her arm to cover herself. I reach out and stop her hand. "No need to cover up you look beautiful." She smiles and I feel my heart start pounding.

"You look amazing Aya." I scratch my cheek and laugh, very embarrassed. We start washing up and I turn her around and start washing her back. I can feel the heat coming from her body and I have to shake my head to keep from going too fast. Her scent is intoxicating. After I finish washing her back she turns around. "Your turn Aya turn around." I turn around and she starts on my back. I sigh in content and I can feel her chuckle. When she finishes I turn around and just look into her eyes. "What?" She blushes at my stare.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look in your eyes." I blush and take a deep breath. "Hey Jean. I know it's sudden and all but I don't think I can hold back any longer. Would you like to..." I stop and blush not being able to finish that sentence. I look at her and notice she's blushing just as badly. I step forward and embrace her. She relaxes in my grip and looks up at me.

"You know Aya I think I... nevermind." She looks down quickly and then blushes at where she's looking. I lift her chin so she'll look at me. I then realize she's now slightly shorter than me. She must have had on shoes that made her taller.

"Jean?" She looks up at me. I stroke my hand through her hair and she purrs slightly. This gives me the courage to ask. "Can we make love tonight?" She jerks her head back and stares at me with shock. I blush heavily and look away embarrassed. I probably should've waited to ask but it's too late to take it back. I tense up thinking she's going to reject my offer.

"Aya I... I've never done that before. Have you?" I shake my head. "Why would you waste your first time with me when you can have it with whoever your going to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want anyone else but you. Jean... I love you." I look at her but her head is down. Now I feel like I said something I shouldn't have. "I'm sorry... I probably shouldn't have said that." I look away and sigh.

"Aya?" I look at her. "I love you too." She smiles and my heart swells. I kiss her in my excitement She blushes when I break away. "I would like to do that as well Aya." Her blush grows extremely big and I'm pretty sure I'm grinning like an idiot. I take her hand and get out of the shower. We get dressed pretty quickly even though I keep glancing over at her. I hear a knock and I walk towards the bathroom door.

"Mistress there is someone outside." I sigh knowing that would mean leaving Jean while I took care of the patient.

"Ok thank you Maria I will be out in a minute." I turn to Jean. "I'm sorry Jean I have to go but remember you promised." I wink and head out the door. I get to the front door and open it to the customer. "Welcome I'm Aya Drevis come in." I step aside to let them in. "What troubles you?" I walk towards the room I do all my doctoring stuff in. The whole time I'm helping the patient I can't stop thinking about Jean. Even after I've finished and the patient leaves I still can't stop thinkin about her and the fact that she said yes. I sigh knowing I have to wait quite a while before I'm allowed to do anything and the time goes so slowly when you want something so badly. Finally when it's all over and I won't be getting customers the rest of the night I start getting nervous. I've never done anything like this this before. I sit down and sigh.

"Aya? Are you ok? You look troubled." I jump when Jean speaks and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm ok just a little nervous."

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous myself but it doesn't really matter. If your having second thoughts it's ok to back out." I shake my head.

"No I asked you and I meant it. I just can't stop thinking about it is all." I blush and scratch the back of my head. "I'm new at this so I'm just a little nervous. Come let's go to my room then we can start on the fun." I wink and grab her hand effectively pulling her towards my room. I pull her into the room and shut and lock the door behind us. "Well then are you ready for this Jean?"

**So the next chapter I put up will have the complete goods that you want to see. I'm not very good at this kind of story but I will try my best. If you have any good Yuri anime that might be of help to me that would be great. Please review and tell me wat I need to improve upon. See you next time XD**


	4. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys I know how much you want me to update. I have decided to keep this story T rated so I'm really sorry to those who wanted me to change it but I hope you understand. This story is also on Hiatus as is my other story as I am trying to find a job. **

**-Mina**


End file.
